Wendy x Romeo
by PrincessMaster18
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our female dragon slayer and younger Natsu (Wendy and Romeo, in case you were wondering)! Narrated by GRAY FULLBUSTER, WENDY MARVELL, LEVY MCGARDEN, AND *drumroll please* PRINCESSMASTER18!
1. Which One?

**I have decided that my Wendy x Romeo fanfic will be a collection of one-shots!**

 **Wendy: I AM STILL IN DENIAL! Why can't we bother *coughs and mumbles 'humiliate'* Levy?**

 **Levy: HEY! :(**

 **Gray: Heh-heh. That would be fun.**

 **Levy: Excuse me?**

 **Gray: Um, nothing! We should totally humiliate Wendy instead!**

 **Wendy: I thought you were on my side! *pouts***

 **Gray: Sorry, Wendy . . .**

 **OK, let's start the one shot! ;)**

 **-Which One?-**

Wendy knew something. She knew that all dragonslayers were only supposed to have one mate. Wendy's dragon had told her this. But the problem was, Wendy had two.

Romeo.

And someone she had only met in passing.

Romeo was one of Wendy's friends, and she had always had a crush on him. He was nice, and funny, and cute, too. Romeo was always glad to see her, and he made her laugh. And from the moment she met him, Wendy knew that Romeo was going to be her mate.

That is, until she saw the other one.

She had been shopping with Levy, and they were heading home, when a teenager with light brown hair and green eyes had accidentally bumped into Wendy. As her sensitive nose picked up his scent (mint with a hint of pine) she suddenly knew; this was her mate.

And then she had remembered Romeo.

And the problem was, she couldn't decide.

Romeo, or the stranger?

But the decision was easy. Romeo was the person she knew. He liked her, and was always polite to her. When she was with Romeo, Wendy felt completely and absolutely safe. And that was how a real mate would make her feel.

So, in the end, Wendy chose Romeo.

-line break-

 **Wendy: *hiding in corner out of embarrassment***

 **Levy: It's not very smart to fall in love with someone you just met, Wendy!**

 **Gray: Yeah, it's a good thing you stuck with Romeo!**

 **Wendy: Why me?**

 **Alright, alright. Calm down guys! For you readers, I will update this Friday. Bye!**


	2. Ice Cream

**Today's prompt: Ice Cream!**

 **Wendy: Yummy!**

 **Levy: Mm . . .**

 **Gray: ICE! ICE! ICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Yeah . . . are you OK?**

 **Levy: It's ice.**

 **Wendy: Duh.**

 **?**

 **Both: DUH, GRAY USES ICE MAGIC!**

 **Oh. I see.**

 **Gray: ICY!**

 **What?! No! That's not what I meant- oh, whatever.**

-Ice Cream-

Romeo wasn't sure what to do.

He wanted to get Wendy something that would definitely make her happy, because it was their first date.

What? They were old enough!

But by the time they were at the park, he still had nothing. And their date had already started! Romeo was seriously freaking out.

"Romeo-kun, the park is so beautiful right now! The colors are so pretty!" Romeo smiled as Wendy twirled and spun, dancing to a tune only she could hear. Romeo knew exactly why he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Oh, Romeo-kun! Look, an ice cream truck! Can we get some? Please?" Romeo hesitated, and then found himself staring into Wendy's brown eyes, and all of a sudden his willpower left him.

"Yeah, alright." Wendy giggled and dragged him over to the cart and smiled sweetly at the man.

"Hello. May we have two chocolate ice creams, please?"

-5 minutes later-

"It's so good!"

"Yeah, it is!" agreed Romeo. He glanced around, looking for a certain white cat.

"Carla didn't come with me." Wendy said, also llooking up towards the sky. "She's with Happy, although if you ask her, she'll probably deny it." Romeo chuckled at that; Wendy was definitely right. Still not looking at her, he carefully shifted his arm until it was around Wendy's shoulders. She sighed happily and leaned into him.

"Romeo?"

"Mm?"

"It's nice, you know."

"What is, Wendy?"

"Being your girlfriend." Romeo blushed at that. Wendy giggled, and then turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed some more, and then quickly caught her lips with his.

If Romeo had his way, he would stay like that forever: with Wendy next to him, a beautiful summer sunset above him, his mind at rest.

But sadly, such moments always end, no matter how hard you try to prevent it. They are replaced by more memories, thoughts, and feelings, until they are forgotten and lost, unimportant. But while you're still living them, they are the most important thing in the world.

 **No author's note.**


End file.
